


X Marks the Lock

by MizJoely



Series: The Hudson Chronicles [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crackfic inspired by a conversation with lilsherlockian1975. X-Men/Sherlock crossover of the crackiest possible kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Marks the Lock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



“Let her go, Magniarty. This is between us, Molly has nothing to do with it.”

Sherclops’ greatest enemy stared at him incredulously. “Nothing to do with it? She has EVERYTHING to do with it! She helped you fake your death! You cheated!” he practically screamed.

“So did you!” Sherclops shot back. “Neither one of us actually died, so you can’t cry foul just because we tricked each other!”

“Yes I can,” Magniarty said petulantly. “I did it on my own, by making sure the bullet went around my head instead of through it. You had help. Not. FAIR!” He did scream this time, and Molly winced and tried to cover her ears. ‘Tried’ being the operative word, since Magniarty had her wrapped up securely in the strips of aluminum he’d magnetically bent around her when he stormed the morgue minutes earlier.

Sherclops continued to glare at his adversary through the ruby quartz lenses of his (very expensive) Ray Bans. “Let her go,” he said again. “Or else.”

“Or else what?” Magniarty sneered, obviously thinking he had the upper hand in this. “You’re boring, you’re on the side of the angels, what are you gonna do? You couldn’t defeat me last time because you were so afraid to use your powers on me in case you accidentally killed me! What’s different this time?”

“This time,” Sherclops said calmly as he stared his masked opponent dead in the eyes, “you made a mistake. You didn’t just threaten John, Mrs. Hudson or Gavin.” (“Who’s Gavin?” Magniarty tried to interrupt, but Sherclops just bulldozed right over him.) “This time, you threatened someone a lot more important to me.” He looked over at Molly, speaking to her now. “You threatened the woman I love, and there’s no way I can let you do that and live.”

Spinning quickly, he darted his hands up and lifted the Ray Bans, releasing the deadly beams of his optic blast squarely at Magniarty’s head.

He heard Molly crying out “NO!” but it was too late; the blast was already moving faster than the human eye could see. Unbelievably, at the last possible nanosecond it was deflected away from Magniarty, turning a kill-shot into a render-unconscious-shot as it glanced off the evil man’s helmet and hit the morgue wall. Magniarty dropped as if he’d been run over by a rhinoceros, and Sherclops stared at him stupidly for a moment before turning his gaze to Molly. “How did you do that?” he demanded as she stared back at him, looking just as confused as he felt.

“I-I don’t know,” she admitted with a shake of her head. “I was just desperate for you not to kill him - not to kill anyone for my sake! - and it just sort of...happened.”

“Can you do it again?” Sherclops asked, in full ‘let’s do a science experiment’ mode. He nodded at her bonds. “Try to unwrap yourself. Otherwise I’ll have to blast them off you and that could be painful.”

Molly nodded. “O-okay, I’ll try.” Taking a deep breath, she concentrated hard on the bands of metal holding her fast. At first nothing happened; just when Sherclops was convinced he’d have to blast her free, he saw the metal shaking a bit. Then it shivered, and suddenly unwrapped itself from around Molly’s petite form, falling to the tile floor with a loud clatter. Molly looked both amazed and proud as she looked down at the inert metal, then back up at Sherlock. With a brilliant smile, she stepped forward.

Unaware that he’d moved at the same time, Sherclops suddenly found that he was holding her and kissing her. When the kiss ended, Molly laughed and looked up at him. “I guess you meant what you said.”

He nodded. “Of course I did, why would I lie? I love you, Molly. I never wanted to admit it because it’s not safe to be around me, as you just learned.” He frowned. “But now, with this new power of yours...I’ll have to bring you to Professor M.” He grimaced at the thought of Molly having to deal with his annoying older brother, but needs must. “But Watserine and Marystorm will be absolutely thrilled. And,” he added as an afterthought, “so will Lebeast and Mrs. Shadowson.”

Molly ducked her head shyly. “What about you, Sherclops? Does this...does this change anything?”

He grinned. “Yup,” he replied with an obnoxious pop of the p. “Makes me love you even more! Now, let’s get this villain tied up...”

“Oh no!” Molly cried as they turned their attention back to where Magniarty was - or rather, had been - lying. The morgue was now empty except for the two of them (and the late Mr. Harold Fletcher, fifty-seven, heart attack induced by the ingestion of iocane powder administered to him by a shifty Sicilian accompanied by a giant and a swordsman). “Magniarty got away!”

Sherclops made a brushing motion. “Don’t worry, Molly,” he said confidently. “With your new powers added to the group, I know we’ll be able to take him down next time he dares to show his face. Now, let’s head back to Baker Street so I can show you off to the others, all right?”

Molly nodded. “All right. Gee, I suppose I should try to come up with my own X-name, huh? How about something to do with a Phoenix since I’ve sort of been reborn? Or is that too braggy? Maybe just...”

“No, I like it,” Sherclops interrupted with a grin. “Molnix it is!” He kissed her again for good measure, feeling happier than he should have considering Magniarty’s escape. But having Molly by his side and knowing she could more than take care of herself in the future meant that they could finally be together.

Just the way he’d always wanted them to be.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't know their X-Men:
> 
> Magniarty = Moriarty (Magneto), magnetic powers
> 
> Sherclops = Cyclops (Sherlock), shoots deadly optic beams from his eyes
> 
> Molnix = Phoenix (Molly!), telepath/telekinetic 
> 
> Lebeast = Beast (Lestrade), super agile and strong, covered in blue fur (silver in this case)
> 
> Watserine = Wolverine (John Watson), super healing power, adamantium steel skeleton, had metal claws that spring from his knuckles
> 
> Marystorm = Storm (Mary Watson), elemental powers over the weather
> 
> Mrs. Shadowson = Shadowcat (Mrs. Hudson), able to phase through solid matter at will


End file.
